1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an L-shaped coaxial connector and a method of manufacturing the L-shaped coaxial connector. In particular, the present invention relates to an L-shaped coaxial connector that may be connected to and disconnected from a receptacle having a center conductor and an external conductor, and to a method of manufacturing the L-shaped coaxial connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing L-shaped coaxial connectors include, for example, an L-shaped coaxial plug connector, such as described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 05-46230. FIG. 19 is an exploded perspective view of an L-shaped coaxial plug connector 210 of the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 19, the L-shaped coaxial plug connector 210 is attached to an end of a coaxial cable 220, and can be connected to and disconnected from a receptacle (not shown). As shown in FIG. 19, the L-shaped coaxial plug connector 210 includes a case 212, an insulator 214, and a contact 216.
The case 212 is connected to an outer conductor 222 of the coaxial cable 220. The case 212 includes a body 217 and a cable gripper 218. The body 217 contains the insulator 214 and the contact 216. When the L-shaped coaxial plug connector 210 is connected to a receptacle (not shown), the body 217 is connected to an external conductor of the receptacle. The cable gripper 218 is crimped so as to hold the outer conductor 222.
The insulator 214 is attached to the inside of the body 217, and insulates the case 212 from the contact 216. The contact 216 is attached to the insulator 214, and connected to a center conductor 224 of the coaxial cable 220. When the L-shaped coaxial plug connector 210 is connected to a receptacle (not shown), the contact 216 is connected to an inner conductor of the receptacle.
However, the L-shaped coaxial plug connector 210 has a problem in that a large number of processes are necessary to manufacture the L-shaped coaxial plug connector 210. Specifically, to manufacture the L-shaped coaxial plug connector 210, the cable gripper 218 is crimped so as to fix the coaxial cable 220 to the case 212, and the contact 216 is pressed into the insulator 214. At this time, the contact 216 breaks through an insulating film 223 of the coaxial cable 220 and contacts the center conductor 224. Thus, with the L-shaped coaxial plug connector 210, it is necessary to separately perform a process of crimping the cable gripper 218 and a process of connecting the contact 216 to the center conductor 224.